Don't Say Goodbye
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Percy is suicidal. He cuts himself, and has no idea that everyone knows. So when they try to help him, he runs. And meets a certain son of Hermes that we all thought was dead, and it turns out that he has more in common with the old vessel of Kronos than anyone first thought. But why did Luke come back? And who is the figure whispering dark words in the back of Percy's head?
1. Too Much Pain

**Author's note:**

 **So this story idea is based off some things that have been going on in my own life lately. That's really where this came from. Character may be OOC. Sorry. Also, I've never finished Trials of Apollo but I know Percy has a little sibling so in this story, it's a girl, and I'm making up her name. Sorry if it's wrong.**

 **DWPJ**

 **Warning for suicidal thoughts, selfharm, possible suicide attempt.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Too much pain**

Percy's green eyes were filled with tears which were falling down his cheeks. He stared at the blood on his wrist in horror, as he backed up, and hit the closed and locked bathroom door. Trembling, he dropped to the ground, the knife sliding out of his grasp, and hitting the ground with a dull thunk.

"Oh Gods," he whispered, both of his hands dropping limply into his lap. 'Oh God, no. I swore...I swore I was going to stop. Ten years. I went ten years…"

The gentle rap on the door a few seconds later is what made Percy jump, and almost cry out in shock.

"Percy?" Annabeth called softly. "Are you okay?"

Percy quickly scrambled to his feet, turning on the cold water, and running the water over his cuts. Just as he expected, the cuts closed up, and he was healed. But not entirely. The knife was Annabeth's Celestial bronze dagger. He'd never heal. Not completely. And anyway, he'd been broken for years. Nothing could help him.

"Yeah," he finally called, drying off his wrist, and face before opening the bathroom door, pasting a fake smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Annabeth gave him a skeptical look, and Percy could almost feel his wrist pulsing at the sight where he had cut himself.

"So you're mom was hoping we could come over. Christmas Eve and everything. Do you want to? You look kind of pale, and I know you haven't been feeling well lately."

Percy shook his head, and turned the bathroom light off, making his way into the living room. He and Annabeth were eighteen years old, and were living on their own a few blocks away from Sally and Paul, and Percy's little sister, Anna.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" he agreed all too quickly. "I'd love to visit them."

"Okay," Annabeth nodded slowly. "I have to make a quick phone call, then I'll meet you in the car, okay?"

"Alright. Do we need to pack anything?" Percy asked, as he began hunting for his car keys. Annabeth laughed, handing him what he was looking for.

"No, it's all in the trunk. I packed last night."

"Alright, great!" Percy continued smiling, and trying to hide the fact that he was anything but okay. "Go make your phone call, and I'll meet you in the car."

Annabeth waited until Percy walked out the door to pull out her phone that Lep had made for er, quickly dialing Sally Blofis's home number.

" _Annabeth, is he coming?"_ Sally answered.

"Yeah, we are," Annabeth answered. "Who all's there? Remember, Percy doesn't know we know, and we don't want to overwhelm him."

" _I know, I know,"_ Sally agreed quickly. " _Well, I'm here, Paul's here, Anna, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Will, Piper, Leo. Calypso...oh this might be too many. Grover's here too. So are Poseidon and Chiron."_

"Sally, you're worried," Annabeth said gently. "And yes, it's a lot, but if Percy can see we all love him...maybe he'll stop."

" _I hope so,"_ Sally said quietly. " _What set him off this time?"_

Annabeth sighed, grabbing her purse, and making her way for the door.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I hope we can find out tonight."

" _I'll see you two soon dear,"_ Sally said, before hanging up. Annabeth took a shuddering breath, as she placed her phone in her purse, and slid into the passenger seat.

"Reay?" Percy asked, smiling. Even though he tried to hide it, Annabeth could see something almost dead behind his eyes. Discreetly, she shifted her gaze to his wrist. No scars. No proof. Shaking her head, Annabeth returned his fake smile with one of her own.

"Yeah," she answered as he pulled out of the driveway. "Of course."

"Great!" Percy said. "Then let's go see my mom."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review and have a great Holiday for whatever your holiday is.**


	2. Intervention

**DISCLAIMERI DON:T OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Intervention**

"Why are there so many cars?" Percy asked as he pulled into the driveway of the Blofis apartment building. "I thought it was just going to be us."

"Huh, there are a lot of cars," Annabeth faked surprise. "I wonder why."

"Wise Girl, are you hiding something from me?" Percy asked suspiciously as they got out of the car, and made their way through falling snow for the front door. Annabeth gave a clearly forced laugh.

"Why would I ever hide something from you?" she asked, with a little too high of a voice. "And besides, I can't pull one over on you. Even with your seaweed of a brain."

Percy chuckled, and Annabeth noted it sounded empty, but at least it put her strange behavior out of his head, at least for a few minutes. Until they got into the apartment anyway. The hard part wasn't getting him there, but getting him to sit down and actually listen to them? Preventing him from bolting out the door? That would be a little more challenging. But Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. She had faced Arachne. She had been through Tartarus. Keeping her boyfriend in one place while they tried to help him couldn't be all that hard. Right?

As they neared Sally's apartment door, Percy began to drop back a little, until he had completely stopped. Annabeth froze on the threshold, and turned around.

"Percy, are you okay?" she asked gently. Her boyfriend looked paler than usual, and that worried her.

"Yeah," Percy answered after a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…"

"What?" Annabeth spoke gently, walking over, and taking his hands in her own. "Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy took a shuddering breath. "I just...thought about my first stepfather. That's all."

"Who was your first step father?"

Percy shook his head, seeming to come out of whatever trance he'd been in, looking down at Annabeth, and smiling.

"He was no one. Trust me. Let's go see my mom, okay?"

Annabeth hesitated for a second, before turning back around, and ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, Sally swung open the door, and smiled brightly.

"Annabeth!" she cried, pulling the blonde Demi-God into a tight hug. After a few seconds, she released Athena's daughter, and turned to her son. "And Percy!"

Percy gave her a small smile, and wrapped his arms around his mom. They remained that way for a few seconds, and at one point, Sally thought she felt Percy trembling, but he pulled away before she could really tell.

"Merry Christmas mom," Percy said, smiling. "Where's Anna?"

"In with Paul, in the living room."

Percy nodded, and walked in. As soon as he was out of earshot, Sally glanced over at Annabeth.

"We got him in," she said softly as she let Annabeth pass. "That wasn't too bad."

"Now the hard part will be getting him to stay, and sit down long enough to listen to us," Annabeth whispered, as they walked into the living room, where Percy was waiting, arms crossed over his chest, and a glare on his face.

"What's going on?" he demanded, and through his anger, Annabeth could see fear in his sea green eyes. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Percy, we know," she explained softly. Percy frowned.

"Know what?" he asked. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Before Annabeth had a chance to explain, Poseidon placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Son, we know you harm yourself, and we're worried."

"Oh my Gods," Percy whispered, shaking his father's hand off his shoulder, and backing up so that he was cornered slightly. He glared at his mom. "This is an intervention, isn't it?"

"Percy, we love you. We don't...we don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore. We don't...we don't want to see you kill yourself."

"Mom, I promise, it won't get that far."

"Percy, you don't-" Annabeth was cut off by her boyfriend raising his voice.

"When I cut myself when I was eight years old, it didn't end with my death. Although right about now, I'm starting to wish it had."

"Percy...you cut yourself when you were eight?" Sally asked, and her eyes filled with tears.

Percy dropped his gaze, and Annabeth could tell he was about to start crying.

"You left me home alone with Gabe, on more than one occasion," he explained slowly, and everyone in the room heard his voice break. "He was never the nicest person."

Before anyone could stop him, Percy rushed to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind.

"Sally," Annabeth said slowly. "Please tell me there isn't anything sharp in there."

Sally was silent, before gasping loudly. "I have my pack of razors in their."

"Does Percy know where they are?" Poseidon asked. Sally bit her lip.

"No, but it's a small bathroom." she explained. "It won't take him long to find them."

"What do we do?" Annabeth asked fearfully. Everyone in the room was silent, until Poseidon finally spoke up.

"First, we have to get him out of the bathroom. Or at least find a way to watch him. He can't be alone. It's too dangerous."

Sally sobbed, and covered her mouth with both her hands. The living room was silent for less than a second, until Poseidon moved towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked, following after.

"We should try to talk to him," Poseidon explained. "Try to get his mind off of it. Even if that means lying."

"You're going to lie to him?" Annabeth hissed. Poseidon nodded, and knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Percy, can you hear me?"

"What do you want, dad?" Percy demanded, and his voice was so un-Percy-like that it sent shivers down Annabeth's spine.

"I just want to talk," Poseidon explained softy. "How have you been? What's it like living with Annabeth?"

"Dad, I know what you're trying to do," Percy said instead of answering. "You're trying to make me forget about it, and then you're going to promise not to talk about it anymore. But give it one week, and you guys will try again, but with a little more gentle of an approach."

Percy's voice had been fading through the sentence, and Annabeth was immediately on guard.

"Percy, please tell me you aren't cutting yourself."

Percy was silent for a terrifyingly long about of time before giving a weak laugh.

"I need help," he said softly, before Annabeth and Poseidon heard a soft thud, like a body hitting the ground.

"Oh Gods," Annabeth whispered, when the true meaning of his words sunk in.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I know they're short chapters, but I'm tired and am not feeling my best, emotionally, or anything else. Please please please review. It makes me happy, and I really need some happiness right now.**

 **Good night, and have a wonderful day tomorrow if you celebrate Christmas. If you celebrate Kwanzaa, or Hanukkah, or any of the others, enjoy those too.**

 **(I know that seems kinda lame, but I don't know much about the others. I really am sorry)**


	3. Trapped in his mind

**Hey guys! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Percy, please tell me you aren't cutting yourself."

Percy stared up in horror at the creature before him, too paralyzed with fear to be able to answer his girlfriend. What made it worse, was that he'd been schizophrenic since he was six years old. True, he hadn't heard the voices in over ten years, but that didn't mean he didn't see things. He was terrified, because he had no idea if the thing in front of him was real, or just part of his imagination.

It grinned putting a finger to its lips, before pulling out Riptide, removing the cap, and making a deep, fatal slash to each of Percy's wrists, before vanishing.

Percy took deep shuddering breaths, as he slowly felt his consciousness fading out, and with the last of his strength, he tried to call out, though it was quieter than he'd ever thought possible.

"I need help," he said softly, before he lost consciousness, and fell to the floor.

* * *

When Percy next opened his eyes, all he heard was beeping. He groaned softly, and instantly felt a hand on his head. He forced his eyes open, only to be greeted with the sight of a monster.

He'd never seen that particular one, either on earth, or in Tartarus, and so right off the bat, he knew he was seeing things. He knew his schizophrenia was acting up. But that didn't stop him from screaming.

Because knowing doesn't really stop you from believing.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?!" Sally cried in horror, as she was forced to watch the doctor's hold her son down as he thrashed, and screamed on the bed, while they tried to give him a sedative.

"I don't think this is caused by him cutting himself," Poseidon mused quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from his only Demi-God son, as much as he wanted to.

"Well then what could make him do this?" Annabeth whispered, just as Percy went limp, and the doctor's watched, to ensure he wasn't going to have a bad reaction to the sedative. Just before they left, one turned around, and walked over to Sally.

"Are you his mother?" he asked, giving Annabeth an unreadable look that she didn't like in the slightest. Sally took a shuddering breath, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face as she nodded.

"Yeah," her voice cracked, and she covered her mouth with her hand for a few seconds, before going. "Yes, I am."

"Do you have any other children?"

"Um, one. She's only a year old though. Why?"

"And Perseus is your biological son?"

"Yes, why are you asking me all these questions?" Sally demanded, and she felt tears start to fall down her face.

"Mrs. Blofis, there's a chance that your sons episode was caused by an untreated mental disorder, and I would like to get him tested. If he does have one, we will of course get him on medication, but there's also the chance that your daughter could get it as well."

"Why now though?" Annabeth asked, forcing the doctor to pay attention to her. "I've known Percy since he was twelve, and he's never talked about something like this."

"Yeah, I've known him a few months longer than she has, and I've never once seen an episode like this, unless he has a fever," Grover agreed. "Are you sure he doesn't have one?"

"No, we checked," the doctor said calmly. "His temperature is completely normal. This is caused by something else."

"When do you...when do you think he'll wake up?" Sally asked. She knew she sounded heartbroken, but this was her son. The last thing he'd done before shutting himself in the bathroom, was allude to the fact that Gabe used to abuse him.

"The sedative shouldn't last long, and should be out of his system in about an hour or two. But I want to have him tested while he's still unconscious, just so we can get him the medication he needs, as soon as possible."

"How do you know there's something wrong with him?" Annabeth asked. "Percy has pretty severe nightmares. Maybe that was just the problem."

The doctor nodded. "I agree, and there is a chance of that, but I don't want to risk anything. I'll go get the consent form."

With that said, the doctor left the room.

* * *

 _Percy wanted to wake up._ _He didn't even care if he would see that monster again. All he knew was that he hated what his mind's eye was showing him, and he wanted to wake up. But because of the sedative, he was trapped in his own personal, self created Hell, until they wore off._

" _What's the matter, Jackson?" the blood covered version of Percy taunted, as he stood before the original, Riptide held in his hand, blood dripping off the blade. "Surely you're not scared of yourself, right?"_

 _Percy narrowed his eyes, and forced himself to try and stay calm._

" _Who are you?" he asked in a steady tone. "And what's happened?"_

 _The area around him that was typically so colorful with one or two small dark spots was now a total ruin. Blood Percy laughed loudly._

" _I am the voices in your head. And this? This is what's going to happen if you don't get me under control. I will destroy everything and everyone you love. And then, I'll destroy you."_

" _So I just need medicine, right?" Percy asked. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and knew it was only a matter of time before he broke down. When he was younger, before the war with Kronos, he never would have been that weak. But now? Tartarus had destroyed him more than Annabeth would ever understand. Now, he couldn't' even stand to look at himself in the mirror. Bloody Percy chuckled darkly._

" _This isn't normal schizophrenia, Perseus. This is_ _Thanatifóro pátima frenopathís. Fatal Touch of Unsound Mind. When someone is infected with this...they die with it. Hence the word, Fatal."_

" _I don't understand," Percy mumbled. Bloody Percy tilted his head back and laughed loudly._

" _It's a disease, Jackson. Very few contract it, but when they do, they're as good as dead. Sometimes, it even makes them change the side they're on."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Seek out Luke Castellan," Blood Percy said, turning his back on Percy. "He's the only one who's ever survived it. If you don't want to die, find him. But dear boy, please. Don't rush to end our fun."_

" _But I don't understand how I contracted it. To get a disease, you have to be touched by someone who has it, right?"_

" _Not with every disease...but some," Bloody Percy confirmed. "When you were in Tartarus, that was one curse a monster bestowed upon you."_

" _But I've been hearing voices..._ your _voice. Since I was eight years old."_

" _And who came into physical contact with you then?" Bloody Percy asked in a condescending manner._

" _My mom, and Gabe, but-" Percy was cut off by his darker sides loud laugher._

" _Then there's your answer," the clone said once he'd calmed down. "Gabriel Ugliano."_

" _BUt that means-" Percy cut himself off, but the other one seemed to understand._

" _No. Your mother doesn't have it. It has no affect on Mortals."_

" _But Gabe was a mortal."_

 _Dark Percy smirked, as he turned his back. "Are you so sure?"_

 _Before Percy could ask what the nightmare version of himself meant, the version in question vanished, leaving Percy alone in the wasteland of his own mind._

 **Do you guys love it? Do you hate it? Please tell me. Any questions? Let me know. Let me know your guesses too. PLease review!**


	4. Liar

**Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying!**

 **Chapter 4**

Percy opened his eyes slowly. His wrists stung, and it took him a few minutes to push past the conversation he'd had with his darker self, to remember why he was hurting.

He'd cut himself.

The monster that he'd seen...had cut him. Cut too deep. Or was it all him? Percy groaned, as the thought gave him a headache. Instantly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, are you okay?"

Percy opened his eyes from where they'd slid shut, and looked over to find Sally watching him with worry in his eyes.

"M-" Percy sat up quickly, coughing loudly. After he calmed down, he cleared the tears out of his eyes, and looked up to find his father holding out a glass of water.

He accepted it gratefully, and drank greedily, not saying anything until he was finished.

"What happened?" he said softly, deciding to play dumb for a few moments. Sally bit her lip.

"You tried to kill yourself, sweetheart. Do you...do you remember anything?"

Percy shook his head, deciding to continue pretending that he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Why?" Sally's voice broke, and Percy felt tears fill his own eyes. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me," he whispered. Sally and Poseidon shared worried glances, before Sally finally sat down next to her eighteen year old son, and pulled him into her chest.

"You're the son of a God," she said softly. "One of your best friend's is a satyr. Your camp counselor is a Centaur, adn you think I wouldn't believe you? Try me."

Percy chuckled, but shook his head. "This goes far beyond what you can believe."

"Son, I have been alive for hundreds and thousands of years," Poseidon began. "I have seen everything."

"Have you seen Tartarus?" Percy asked. Poseidon nodded.

"I have."

Percy shook his head. "No, I mean have you seen it without the protection? Have you seen it the way Hades and Nico see it?"

Poseidon was silent, before shaking his head.

"I...I haven't."

"Then you haven't seen anything," Percy decided firmly. Poseidon sighed.

"Percy, we just want to help you. No, we didn't see what you saw. No, we haven't been through Tartarus like you have. But we love you, Percy, as much as that might be hard for you to believe. We love you, and we're scared for you. Please, just let us in your mind."

Percy shuddered, and closed his eyes for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"No one should ever be in my mind," Percy whispered. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at Poseidon. "I don't want to talk. I...I can't. I'm not ready. Please, don't make me."

"Okay," Sally said softly, glaring at Poseidon when he opened his mouth. "We won't make you."

Percy licked his lips, which were suddenly dry, but before he could say anything, a young doctor walked in.

"I see the sedatives wore off," he commented, walking up to Percy's bedside, and shaking his hand. It was at that moment that Percy noticed the white bandages wrapped around his wrists. "How are you feeling Mr. Jackson?"

"Tired," Percy answered after a second. "Kind of sick too. And lightheaded."

"The lightheadedness most likely alludes to the amount of blood you lost. Tired though...how have you been sleeping?"

"I haven't been," Percy admitted, keeping his gaze away from the shocked looks of his mother and father.

"Because you've been cutting yourself," the doctor supplied, and Percy instantly hated him. There was something about the man that rubbed Percy the wrong way.

"That's how I've been handling it."

"Mr. Jackson, are you aware that you have a small amount of schizophrenia?"

"What?" Sally asked, shocked. Percy's lips twitched slightly.

"Yeah," he answered, and Sally turned her wide eyes to her son. "I figured it out when I was eight. What's your point?"

"Where you ever on medication for it?" the doctor asked, grabbing Percy's clipboard from the end of the bed. Percy shook his head.

"We couldn't afford it," he admitted. "And anyway, my mom had a lot on her plate at that time. I didn't want my mental problems to add to that."

"Were there any other adults living with you?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "My step father, but he abused me, and I'm almost certain he caused it."

"Schizophrenia can't be caused by abuse," the doctor said simply, and Percy had the strange urge to punch the man in the face. "Mr. Jackson, are you seeing anyone in the room aside from myself, and your mother and father?"

Just beyond the doctor, leaning against the bathroom doorframe, the monster from before smirked at Percy, and crooked its finger in a beckoning gesture. Percy bit his tongue, and forced himself to pay attention to the doctor.

"No," he lied, and he heard the monster chuckle. "No. It's just me, you, my mom, and my dad."

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked, leaning slightly closer. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," he answered forcefully, in sync with the monster by the bathroom. The doctor pursed his lips, before nodding.

"Alright," he said simply, standing, and taking Percy's chart with him. "I'm going to stop by the pharmacy and get you a prescription. Ma'am, I would suggest he has a nurse or yourself in the room with him at all times."

"Of course," Sally breathed. "I'm not leaving him."

Percy remained silent, until the doctor left. As soon as the unnerving man was gone, Percy turned to his mom.

"Where's Annabeth?" he asked. Sally gave him a gentle smile.

"She went home with Paul to help take care of Anna."

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Percy whispered.

"Oh, no, honey. She doesn't hate you," Sally crooned. Percy's eyes filled with tears, as he looked up at his mom, and spoke in a broken voice.

"Then why isn't she here?"

 **Why isn't she there guys? If Annabeth really loves Percy, why isn't she there with him?**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews**

 **PLease review!**

 **Thanks and have a good night!**


End file.
